Wasteland Arising
by PlazmaorBryce
Summary: Bryce Maxwell thinks life will go on normally in the Wasteland as it always has. But something is going to entirely change his world, and the worlds of those around him. This is the story of Wasteland: Arising


[Note from Author: there will be non-canon stuff in this, however, I will strive to make this stick to the Fallout lore, so if you're a strict lore follower, and don't wanna read non-canonical material, you have been warned! Enjoy!] 

Bryce wearily blinked his eyes as he sat up in his bed, his eyes adjusted to the morning light that peeked in between the boards that covered his window.  
Light wasn't the only thing coming in from outside, sound was also peering in, cicadas humming. Bryce stretched, got up, and walked over to his dresser. The paint was peeling off the dresser, it was over 200 years old after all, but Bryce kept it painted where it needed it. He rummaged through the drawers until he pulled out his worn out gray tee shirt. Bryce also pulled out a Pip-Boy 3000 that he quickly strapped on.

He then slipped it on and then he slid on his patched-up pair of pants, the leather had been sewn into them to reinforce them for more protection, and for a slightly badass appearance.

Bryce then headed into the hall, downstairs, and into the kitchen. He looked in the broken cabinet for a decent coffee mug. Bryce grabbed one and then scrounged through one of the drawers in the kitchen. He pulled out a small pack of "Instant Joy: Instant Coffee", he then ripped it open and poured it into the mug. He then took out a bottle of Purified Water from the fridge, and poured it in, stirring it with his finger. He drank it, not caring about the fact that it was cold, or that it tasted like dog piss, he knew what dog piss tasted like after an incident with a Mutant Hound.

He then left the mug beside the sink, grabbed his bag and began to head outside. Bryce stepped onto the porch and took in a deep breath, the air tasted metallic to him, he knew that later on there would be a Rad Storm, one that brought heavy radiation with it. He knew he'd have to hurry to scavenge today.

Bryce headed over to the barn that stood close to the house, his brother Marco was inside working on a Pre-War Jeep that they'd salvaged from a long since abandoned checkpoint, the Jeep was close to fully functional. Besides the Jeep was Bryce's Lone Wanderer motorcycle that he'd got to work a few months back.

Marco slid out from under the Jeep with grime on his face and a wrench in his hand. "You know Bryce, this hunka-junk is a lot of work, but think of how much faster it'll be to get to places," he told Bryce as he took a rag and wiped his face. Bryce nodded "And think of how much we can haul back!" Bryce exclaimed "Well, I'm taking Ol' Reliable out on a run, think you can hold down the fort while I'm gone?" he asked Marco, who without thinking said yes.

Bryce set his Pip-Boy radio to the station that was received the best in his area, and he set off on Ol' Reliable. The radio started to play "The Wanderer" by Dion. Bryce loved the breeze as he drove through the countryside, leaves swaying in the breeze. Luckily for Bryce and Marco, the south hadn't been hit as hard as other places, sure it DID get hit, but not to the point where most of the water supply had been irradiated, or the greenery being replaced by brambles and dead trees. This was because most of the south had been sitting on top of multiple layers of limestone which absorbed the radiation and distributed it elsewhere, the limestone was also responsible for somewhat purified water.

Bryce kept on driving until he got closer to the city, he passed an old chicken feed mill, and an old factory on the highway that had been falling apart, rusting and been partially overgrown. The parts that weren't had been scrapped for the metal by scavvers. Bryce got to a four-way, it led to a once bustling highway, a highway now desecrated by cracks and weeds. To the left and right was the highway, on the corner to his right was a Red Rocket fuel station. On his left was a bar, and what remained of a hobby store. He stopped at the Red Rocket and leaned his bike against the wall.

Bryce drew his 10mm Pistol from its holster and moved cautiously towards the front of the building. He moved past ruined and rusted cars, the windows had long since been either destroyed or taken for the glass. He entered through the entrance where glass doors once stood. The floor was covered with debris and dust, random items lay scattered throughout the room, he began storing them in his bag, even if it was mostly empty bottles and expired food, he knew they had a purpose later on. Bryce found some decent food, some bottles of Nuka Cola, some boxes of Instamash.

He also took two boxes of Abraxo and a canister of Mr. Handy Fuel. Bryce then headed back to his bike, storing what he could in the saddlebags, he then headed across the highway to an old pharmacy. He got off and pulled out his 10mm pistol once more, creeping forward, Bryce heard growling coming from inside the pharmacy. The growls were that of Feral Ghouls. Bryce pulled a Frag Grenade from his pack, he cautiously looked inside, careful as to not alert the Ghouls. Bryce pulled the pin and tossed it towards the pack, they all looked at it curiously, studying it before- BOOOM- the grenade exploded, killing the Ghouls that had studied it.

Bryce moved in, shooting more that came out after hearing the explosion, each Ghoul's torso exploded in a shower of crimson goo. Once he knew there were no more Ghouls left, Bryce began looting the bloody and mangled corpses. He found Bottlecaps, Scrap Metal, some ammo of different calibers, and a Stimpak.

Bryce then checked the pharmacy for loot, he grabbed a couple of empty bottles and some various foods. He then went and grabbed a couple of rolls of Duct Tape and some Nails. He walked back to the pharmacy section and began to grab as much as possible, Stimpaks, Rad Away, Rad-X, basically anything he could get his hands on.

Once he was done looting, he headed down the street across from where he first stopped, across from the intersection, he drove down the cracked street, he passed buildings that time had reclaimed with shrubbery and trees. Bryce soon got to another intersection, this time, it had life bustling about. Bryce's friend Jaymie owned an old Red Rocket station on the corner here, he pulled into the mostly intact parking lot and hopped off his bike. He opened the door, Jaymie was trading with some of the people from town, she didn't seem to notice him walk in, Bryce then walked over to the shelves and inspected some goods Jaymie had stocked.

Just then, as the traders left, some Raiders walked in, they immediately talked to Jaymie. "Hey bitch, got those Chems you owe us?" one asked, the other had a Sawed-Off Shotgun in hand, Jaymie shook her head "N-no I dont.. Have any right now, can you give me another week?" She asked the two, the one holding the shotgun spoke: "Rosco wants those Chems now, so if you don't have em, its bye bye pretty girl…". Poor Jaymie looked scared for her life, Bryce drew both of his guns, his 10mm Pistol, and his Laser Rifle, holding both with itchy trigger fingers, "Now fellas… I hate to tell you the bad news, but you've got two guns pointed at both of you, and the gunner is me, a person with a tendency to have itchy triggers, so I suggest both of you turn your Raider asses around and leave right now" Bryce explained, not flinching from the fact both turned and snarled at him. "Look what we got here Phil, Mr. Nice guy.." one said to the other. Phil grinned "You know what we do with nice guys?" he looked straight at Bryce.

Phil lunged at Bryce with a Switchblade, but before he could get close enough to hurt Bryce, Bryce lunged behind him, grabbed his arm, and snapped it, Phil screamed in pain and Bryce threw him aside.  
Jaymie, who'd been watching all this go down, was ducked behind the counter. Bryce turned to the other Raider and tackled him, the Raider tried to fire his Shotgun as this happened, but, ended up just firing into the air. Bryce broke the Raider's nose and threw him beside Phil. Both Raiders were crying like sissies.

"You'll remember this next time Rosco comes into town…" one of them swore, Bryce looked angry "You'll remember me breaking your nose and your arm next time you come to get Rosco's stuff for him," he told them sternly. The Raiders swore and ran out, presumably to go tell Rosco what happened, Bryce turned to face Jaymie who had stood back up "Thank you, Bryce, thank you so much, they won't get off my back for Chems I owe them, but I think you taught them a lesson" she told him, coming around the counter and hugging him tightly. "Anything for the person who taught me to do good.." he told her, hugging her back.

Jaymie looked up at him, her blonde hair was tied back neatly into a bun. "Bryce... Those Raiders showed up three times this week, I'm worried I might not get so lucky as to have you here…" her voice trailed off, showing her fear from thinking about it. "Hey, hey, it's alright… listen, if you don't feel safe so close to town, your always welcome at the farm, we've got some empty rooms whenever you feel like stopping by or if you want to move in" he offered.

Jaymie let out tears of joy and hugged him tighter, her face nuzzled into his slightly defined chest. Bryce felt something deep down he hadn't in a long time… Affection…

[Authors Note: This is set in my home city in my home state of Alabama, just in the Fallout Universe, it was experimental, so let me know if you guys want some more! peace!]


End file.
